ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Amy Rose (film)/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the upcoming American live-action/computer-animated musical romantic comedy film, Amy Rose. Part 1: Welcome to Amy Rose's Mansion/"My Sweet Passion" (The scene fades to a pinkish-purple background full of transparent circles as the opening credits start playing.) Paramount Pictures presents An Original Film Production In Association with Sega DJ2 Entertainment Marza Animation Planet and Blur Studio (The scene fades to black and freezes for 3 seconds. The scene then fades to a huge, fancy mansion with a golden statue of Amy Rose on top of it during nighttime. The text on the statue says "The Fancy Amy Rose". The sun rises as jazz music plays.) More coming soon! Amy Rose: (singing) Bah bah bayah bayah. Bah bah, bayah bayah. Bah bah, bayah bayah. Bah bah, bayah bayah. Naaaaaa naa naaaaaa naa na naa. (Amy wears a purple tiered dress with light purple circles on it, a light purple waistband, white evening gloves, a small purse, and a pair of very shiny black medium-heeled shoes with a white lace bra and white lace panties underneath her dress.) Amy Rose: (singing) I got out my map and chose a place I wanted to go to (whispers) packed up my stuff, set out for adventure... More coming soon! Amy Rose: (singing) I know that your lucky color is that cool shade of blue (whispers) won't mind painting myself blue for you... More coming soon! Amy Rose: (singing) I guess I'm so easy to understand. I just do whatever comes to me naturally. More coming soon! Amy Rose: (singing) Alright. More coming soon! Amy Rose: (singing) I do understand the feelings of a Persian Cat (whispers) but the Sphinx looked so cute I had to shave it... More coming soon! Amy Rose: (singing) He reminds me of parsley when he's standing there all alone (whispers) makes me wanna be his specialty... More coming soon! Amy Rose: (singing) I guess I'm just a self-centered girl. But there are nights that I have trouble going to sleep. More coming soon! Amy Rose: (singing) Sweet, sweet, I'm so sweet. So many things I want. Sweet, sweet, I'm so sweet. I wanna be a wonderful girl. Sweet, sweet, I'm so sweet. I'm not simple-minded. Sweet, sweet, I'm so sweet. And I won't be a pearl. You probably need me just as much as I need you. More coming soon! Amy Rose: (singing) Are you okay you seem to be a little tense (whispers) you don't have to worry about a single thing... More coming soon! Amy Rose: (singing) We are free to get whatever that we want to have (whispers) we're also free to do whatever we want... More coming soon! Amy Rose: (singing) That's what we'll do, yeah, that's what we'll do We should live our lives the way we think it ought to be More coming soon! Amy Rose: (singing) Sweet, sweet, I'm so sweet. There's nowhere to hide Sweet, sweet, I'm so sweet. Come on settle our lives Sweet, sweet, I'm so sweet. I'll always be there for you Sweet, sweet, I'm so sweet. In the best and worst times You can be my sweetest honey for eternity More coming soon! Amy Rose: (singing) Sweet, sweet, I'm so sweet. So many things I want Sweet, sweet, I'm so sweet. I wanna be a wonderful girl Sweet, sweet, I'm so sweet. I'm not simple-minded Sweet, sweet, I'm so sweet. And I won't be a pearl I honestly need you just as much as you need me More coming soon! Amy Rose: (singing) Whoa, whoa. Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet. Yeah. Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet. Ohhh. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. (Amy Rose tap-dances as she strips down to her underwear.) Amy Rose: (singing) Sweet, sweet, I'm so sweet, yeah. Sweet, sweet, I'm so sweet. Sweet, sweet, I'm so sweet. Yeah, yeah, yeah. More coming soon! Part 2: Amy Rose's Lovely Day at Her Mansion Amy Rose: (giggles happily) What a lovely day. More coming soon! Part 3: Amy Rose's Romantic Life Coming soon! Part 4 Coming soon! Part 5 Coming soon! Part 6 Coming soon! Part 7 Coming soon! Part 8 Coming soon! Part 9 Coming soon! Part 10 Coming soon! Part 11 Coming soon! Part 12 Coming soon! Part 13: Amy & Sonic at National Archives Coming soon! Part 14: Out of Toilet Paper Sonic: (angrily; noticing the toilet paper's ran out) Dang it, there's no toilet paper. What am I supposed to wipe my butt with? (Sonic dashes out of the restroom and into the Rotunda of the National Archives.) Sonic: Well, who had the toilet paper? (dashes to the Charters of Freedom documents, and sees the United States Declaration of Independence) Hmph, this will work. Now, let's get this thing open. (noticed it was "locked"; angrily) Dang it! (uses the USA flag) I'm on the potty emergency. (breaks the glass, as the alarm goes off; Sonic picks up the Declaration) More coming soon! Sonic: (wiped his butt with the Declaration; off-screen, as his legs are shown) Perfecto. (Sonic puts the Declaration down into the toilet, and flushed it down; whistles) Here we go. More coming soon! Part 15 Coming soon! Part 16 Coming soon! Part 17 Coming soon! Part 18 Coming soon! Part 20 Coming soon! Part 21 Coming soon! Part 22 Coming soon! Part 23 Coming soon! Part 24 Coming soon! Part 25 Coming soon! Part 26 Coming soon! Part 27 Coming soon! Part 28 Coming soon! Part 29 Coming soon! Part 30 Coming soon! Part 31 Coming soon! Part 32 Coming soon! Part 33 Coming soon! Part 34 Coming soon! Part 35 Coming soon! Part 36 Coming soon! Part 37 Coming soon! Part 38 Coming soon! Part 39 Coming soon! Part 40 Coming soon! Part 41 Coming soon! Part 42 Coming soon! Part 43 Coming soon! Part 44 Coming soon! Part 45 Coming soon! Part 46 Coming soon! Part 47 Coming soon! Part 48 Coming soon! Part 49 Coming soon! Amy Rose's Golden Dress/Ending ("The Fancy Amy Rose")/End Credits (Amy Rose steps out of the Stretch Limousine, as she wore a shiny golden tiered dress, a shiny golden waistband, sparkly white evening gloves, and a pair of very shiny black medium-heeled shoes. Amy Rose walks up the flight of stairs when he sees Sonic, dressed in a tuxedo suit, while wearing his sneakers and his sunglasses, at the front entrance of her mansion.) More coming soon!